Autonomous cruise control (ACC) systems have been proposed for vehicles. These systems automatically detect secondary vehicles and other objects surrounding a primary vehicle. Also, these systems automatically can adjust the speed of the primary vehicle or otherwise control the vehicle depending on the detected status of the surrounding object(s).
Typically, ACC systems include a laser system, radar system, or other sensor system that is housed within a housing, and the housing is mounted to the vehicle body. Also, the ACC system can be calibrated by adjusting the position of the housing relative to the vehicle until the sensor system is in a predetermined orientation. For instance, a reference calibration laser beam can be generated, and the position of the ACC system can be adjusted relative to the vehicle body until the calibration laser beam is aimed directly at a reference area of the ACC system (e.g., aimed at a mirror of the ACC system).